1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system which realizes intercommunications between radio terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a normal communication system adopting a simplex method which is known as the method of making radio connections without using a specific channel for transmitting control signals, a calling party detects an idle channel and transmits connection request information for a prescribed period of time. A radio terminal which is in a standby state scans all the channels to receive the connection request information.
However, in the simplex method, there is a high probability for the radio terminal to scan all the channels before it receives a calling signal, and a considerably long time is required until connection is achieved.